<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waste a moment by Ladyisatramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469814">Waste a moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp'>Ladyisatramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, kagehina day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyisatramp/pseuds/Ladyisatramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La tensión que sienten al estar a solas, mirándose el uno al otro se ha acumulado con el tiempo. Era cuestión de desperdiciar el momento sin medir los daños colaterales. (¡Feliz Kagehina Day (atrasado)! 9/10)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waste a moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Holis! Años de no pasar por estos lares con contenidos nuevecito.<br/>¿Pues que creen? Ayer fue KageHina Day y claro que iba a hacer algo de este par que me enamora, tenía de fondo la rolita “Waste a moment” de Kings of Leon.<br/>En fin. VIVAN LOS NOVIOS (?) </p>
<p>Advertencia: Mucha tensión sexual. Me encanta escribir de esto. AH.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muchas veces se repetía el porque ver a Kageyama lamiendo la comisura de los labios le parecía tentador. Tanto que la imagen mental lo perseguía veinticuatro siete, cada que cierra los ojos allí está. Tobio frente a él acurrucado sobre lo que hay entre sus piernas, con la expresión feroz que tiene al lanzar la pelota entre los partidos con su concentración a <em> full </em> mirándole con los ojos más azules que existen.</p>
<p>Al principio no lo comprende, después de todo siempre le han gustado las chicas, aún le gustan. Pero Tobio no es lo más remotamente cercano a una mujer, carece de suavidad en su piel, está lleno de ángulos antónimos a las curvas. Hasta su aroma es diferente, mientras ellas emanan esas fragancias dulces que remarcan con perfume, él huele a desodorante neutro, sudor y a veces a madera.</p>
<p>Es tosco, fuerte y en las yemas de sus dedos tiene asperezas.</p>
<p>Entonces, ¿Por qué? De verdad no estaba seguro, tal vez se debía a que este último año de preparatoria está plagado de tantos temas que no tiene tiempo para él y su cuerpo le demanda cosas que le confunden, si sabes a qué me refiero. Además su compañía jamás fue desagradable, estaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, en clases, compartiendo el almuerzo, practicando, extra practicando (a escondidas en el campo del viejo Ukai). Es agradable estar junto a él.</p>
<p>Se ha terminado la práctica, y como balde de agua fría (literal, porque el cielo se cae a gotas gordas), ambos se miran cómplices, esta vez en competitividad. La carrera número quien sabe cual empieza cuando abandonan el gimnasio con los gritos de Yamaguchi y las risas de sus kohais de fondo.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata come de un mordisco su bollo de carne tras el entrenamiento. Ambos se encuentran esperando entre la tormenta protegidos bajo el corto techo de la tienda de su entrenador. En su carrera estúpida de salida han adelantado a todo el equipo que probablemente fueron precavidos y se quedaron dentro del gimnasio al no ser tan estúpidos y atrabancados.</p>
<p>Esos adjetivos eran perfectos para describirlos como par.</p>
<p>Ahora están empapados, por el agua del cielo y su propia humanidad emanada en líquido, Tobio no puede creer la suerte que tiene, el sujeto objeto de su lujuria y rival de la vida con la ropa demasiado pegada como una segunda piel.</p>
<p>Es demasiado y tan poco a la vez, Shouyou había embarnecido estos años y dejado atrás al inexperto “todas las puedo” que vio por primera vez en secundaria. Tratando de limpiar su boca con la orilla de su camiseta, Hinata deja ver el abdomen que si bien no es perfectos cuadros, es de buen ver, va perfecto con las piernas sólidas que ha construido y su espalda amplia, que aunque el cuerpo tiene todo para combinar, su pelo es un remolino suave que aun le da el toque infantil con que lo recuerda. Y su sonrisa, no quiere pensar más en ello.</p>
<p>Kageyama ya espera que en un momento la lluvia se vaya. Las nubes truenan en respuesta, esto no parará pronto.</p>
<p>—Esta lluvia no se acaba. —Comienza Shouyou tocando con sus dedos los rastros del agua pegados a las columnas. </p>
<p>—Hinata, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —Tobio no sabe que las palabras son reales hasta que las siente desbordarse de su boca. El pelirrojo con los ojos más abiertos le asiente, y después aparece una sonrisa en él, una que no sabe cómo interpretar. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama juega con las llaves una vez abre la puerta, se le mira tranquilo cuando en cambio él está con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado como motocicleta en carretera, mil por hora. <em> Dum, dum, dum, dum. </em> Hinata tiene la cabeza en otro lugar, ni cuenta se ha dado de la toalla en sus manos que le ha dejado en los brazos.</p>
<p>—No quiero que hagas un desastre, tarado. Sécate lo más que puedas. —La voz de Tobio lo devuelve al presente, cada que le insulta lo regresa a la realidad de que no hay nada de sentimientos recíprocos. Infla los mofletes mientras lo ve retirarse a su alcoba— Cuando acabes vienes por ropa seca.</p>
<p>—"No quiero que hagas un desastre." —Repite imitando su voz gruñona durante el secado de su pelo y la caminata al cuarto de Kageyama— No soy un niño, tontoyama.</p>
<p>La escena que ve es devastadora para su sistema. Tobio desnudo y de espaldas, encorvado secando sus piernas con la microfibra que absorbe las gotas de agua que intentan escapar de la piel de sus muslos sin cobertura. Kageyama ruborizado lo mira aún agachado y trata de cubrirse el trasero que ya ha visto y no se va a sacar de la mente.</p>
<p>—¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué mierda estás mirando!?</p>
<p>—¡No sabía que estabas desnudo, torpeyama!</p>
<p>La reacción es lenta y Hinata cubre con la toalla su vergüenza, no sabe donde meterse (o más bien sí, y ese es el problema). Está tan caliente que no tiene tiempo para pensar, maldito trasero bien formado del armador.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>El corazón se le está saliendo por la garganta y el calor no baja de su cabeza. En realidad sabe que la pena que siente no es porque le hayan visto sin ropa, si ese fuera el caso en las aguas termales de las vacaciones se han visto así. La desnudez no es la razón, es el que sean nada más Hinata y él, en su alcoba. Toma un respiro para tranquilizarse, debe estar cuerdo y lucir lo menos ruborizado para enfrentar a su compañero que no ha apartado la tela de su cara.</p>
<p>Camina a pasos silenciosos, pensando cómo proseguir; Sin embargo, cuando está cerca, Shouyou ha descubierto su rostro, sus mejillas están tan rosadas como las suyas y tiene esa mirada con las pupilas dilatadas que le pone de nervios. Está por decir algo.</p>
<p>—Yo... —Comienzan ambos.</p>
<p>Donde se trata de acercar, Hinata tropieza con el agua que trae en su ropa. Tobio le sostiene para evitar un accidente, cosa que no ha evitado, pues ambos están más apretados el uno al otro.</p>
<p>El pelirrojo tiene su espalda pegada a la pared con el apagador, y Kageyama sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Hinata. No sabe qué decir, se siente tan tonto.</p>
<p>—Hinata.</p>
<p>En eso los labios de Hinata, son quienes lo callan.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo está viendo, tan alto, tan fuerte y sin embargo, tan tímido. Él también lo mira, ve como se lame los labios después del beso que le ha dado, esta vez la imagen mental no es una fantasía. Tobio no quita esa expresión sorprendida, siente que la sangre que tenía arriba cae de golpe a la punta de sus pies. Tal vez no fue una buena idea esto.</p>
<p>Fuera de sus lamentos mentales, Kageyama ha movido la mano a su nuca, acaricia el final de su pelo con suavidad, una que desconoce, contraria a las asperezas de sus dedos.</p>
<p>Y aunque lo lógico sería moverse y huir del escenario, prefiere perderse en él. Entregándose al beso que ahora recibe.</p>
<p>—Kageyama... —Habla entre el juego de sus labios, y no puede evitar reírse, la situación erótica se vuelve torpe, y eso le resta incomodidad— Me estoy resbalando.</p>
<p>La sensación de torpeza se va como viene cuando Tobio le toma la mano para llevarlo a la cama, sabe que está tan nervioso como él, porque están sudando sus palmas, desde su vista puede ver sus oídos enrojecidos y nota como se aferra a la toalla que envuelve su cintura. <em> “Kageyama también puede ser lindo.” </em>Responde, sintiendo plenitud y timidez. Hinata se queda quieto ante su compañero, que se ha sentado en la cama rígido sin mirarle.</p>
<p>No quiere que siga congelado, con sus labios toca el mentón de Tobio que vuelve a respirar, toma sus manos para ponerlas sobre sus caderas, que ahora arrinconan los laterales de él a horcajadas.</p>
<p>—Yo, —Traga saliva y orgullo para decir lo que pensó no diría jamás— ya no puedo contenerme contigo, Kageyama… Te he visto de esta forma tanto, y no puedo dejar de imaginar que te beso. Quiero besarte tanto. Me gustas tanto.</p>
<p>—También quiero besarte, idiota. Todo el tiempo lo pienso, aunque seas un chico. ¿Por qué?</p>
<p>Sonríe estando sobre él al borde de la cama, Kageyama lo aprieta contra sí, su cuerpo reacciona a como se mueve.</p>
<p>—Quizás te gusto.</p>
<p>—Quizás me gustas. —Repite en primera persona Tobio antes de atraerlo a su boca.</p>
<p>No lo piensa dos veces, está preparado para lo que el momento lo lleve a hacer. Sin pensar en lo que sucede alrededor, sin medir daños colaterales.</p>
<p>—Definitivamente me gustas.</p>
<p>—Definitivamente te gusto. —Repite Shouyou.</p>
<p>Definitivamente no es un desperdicio este momento.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por detenerte a leer este pequeño escrito, la neta tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre tensión sexual resuelta, y vaya que se resolvió jaja. Espero leerlos pronto :)</p>
<p>¡Hay los vidrios!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>